


Baby Look What You've Done Now

by 17days



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but really its just sex, i mean if you squint theres a hint of a plot, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17days/pseuds/17days
Summary: Alexei is fed up with Kent playing dirty hockey and getting into fights all the time. Kent's just excited to see what Alexei's going to do about it.For the prompt: "Fuck me like you mean it."





	

Alexei slams the door behind him and grabbing Kent, pushes him up against it, towering over him, caging him in with his arms, “Aces play dirty again tonight Kenny, what did I tell you.”

Kent was breathing hard already, Alexei riled up and angry was turning him on way more than he’d like to admit, however he was still unsure of how angry Alexei was, and whether the outcome of this anger would be amazing sex, or Kent sleeping on the couch.

“That I shouldn’t play dirty.” Kent whispers back breathless. 

Alexei growls and pushes off the door, leaving Kent still leaning heavily against the door to their apartment. “And what you do Kenny? You go and trip Marty when ref not watching and start fight with Thirdy.” 

Kent, still wondering where this is going, trails slowly after Alexei. “Alexei, this is hockey, everyone plays dirty. Why does it matter?”

Alexei turns, with a furious look on his face, “Why?! Because you small player Kenny, because Aces not always have your back and you. Get. Hurt.” he punctuates with jabs of his finger at Kent. 

“But I didn't get hurt?” Kent replies, bemused.

Alexei stalks back into Kent’s space, pointing his finger at Kent’s chest. “But you could. I not always be in same place as you and if you get hurt and I can't be there…” Alexei trails off and looks at Kent’s still confused expression. “Forget it,” Alexei spits in frustration, and stalks off to the bedroom, slamming the door, leaving Kent aroused and cold in the middle of the front hall.

Kent leans back against the wall and takes a deep breath. He hears a meow and Kit snakes her way around the corner into the hall, and brushes up against his leg. He looks down at her, “I should probably deal with that, shouldn’t I?” He states, staring down at her. Kit just looks up at him and bats her eyes once before stalking off again. 

Kent pushes off from the wall and pads towards Alexei’s and his shared bedroom. He swings the door open slowly, “Alexei?” 

He is sitting on the side of the bed facing away from the door, his hands curled into fists in his lap. Kent walks over and stands in front of him, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. “I’m sorry.” Kent supplies.

Alexei scoffs and shakes his head. “You still do it though. I can’t stop you.”

Kent frowns at him, then inspiration hits him. “No, you can’t.” he states.

Alexei looks up at Kent angrily and opens his mouth to reply but Kent cuts him off with a smirk, “So what are you going to do about it.” Kent takes in Alexei’s darkening gaze before walking out of the bedroom.

Kent walks slowly towards the kitchen and smiles to himself as he hears Alexei swear in Russian from the bedroom and the sound of his footsteps approaching him from behind. “You such a menace.” Alexei growls as he crowds Kenny against the breakfast bar. Forcefully turning Kent around so that they're face to face, Alexei threads his hand roughly through Kent’s hair and crushes their mouths together in a searing kiss, licking his way roughly into Kent's mouth and biting on Kent's bottom lip. Kent moans into his mouth and grabs Alexei’s shirt. Alexei uses his grip in Kent’s hair to pull his head to the side as he breaks the kiss to start sucking hard on the underside of Kent’s jaw. “Ah, Alexei.” Kent moans. Alexei pulls away and grabs Kent by the thighs, hauling him up, making Kent grab onto his shoulders for balance, and walking back towards the bedroom without a word.

Alexei kicks the door closed behind him and drops Kent unceremoniously on their bed before shucking off his shirt, “Clothes. Off. Now.” He growls, and Kent scrambles to comply.

Kent has just pulled off his last sock before Alexei is on him again, pressing him into the bed, kissing him hard and demanding, grinding his half hard cock against Kent’s, eliciting a gasping moan from Kent into Alexei’s mouth. Alexei breaks the kiss long enough to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table and to pull Kent’s leg over his shoulder. He goes back to kissing him hard and rough while prepping Kent quickly with rough efficiency that has Kent a writhing, moaning mess in minutes. 

“Alexei, I’m ready I swear.” Kent groans into the kiss. 

Alexei pulls back and glares at him before pulling his fingers out roughly and jacking the excess lube onto his hard cock. “You better be.” He mutters before lining up to Kent’s hole.

“I am, now fuck me like you mean it.” Kent smirks.

Alexei grabs Kent’s hips and thrusts in hard enough to wipe the smirk from Kent’s face and throw his head back against the pillow. He picks up a fast, relentless pace of slamming into Kent that has him gripping his pillow so hard his knuckles turn white. 

“Good enough for you Kenny?” He snarls, fingers gripping Kent's hips so hard Kent is sure there’s going to be bruises, “Fucking you like I mean it?” 

Kent tries to respond but all that comes out is little _ah, ah, ah_ sounds. Alexei shifts and leans over Kent more, one hand darting up to grab the top of the bed frame. Kent’s leg is still over his shoulder and as Alexei thrusts again, he feels electricity zip up his spine from Alexei’s cock grazing his prostrate.

“Oh Alexei!” Kent cries, breathless, as he feels himself hurtling towards the edge as Alexei fucks into him so hard the bed starts to thump against the wall and Kent keens, scrabbling for purchase on the flimsy pillow as the pleasure at the base of his spine borders on too much.

“Fuck, Kenny.” Alexei groans, relinquishing his grip on Kent's hip to reach between them to stroke Kent’s cock. 

“Alexei, I can’t - it’s too much.” Kent gasps as he weakly paws at Alexei’s chest, begging for release.

“Come for me Kent.” Alexei growls into his ear as he pounds into Kent tirelessly. 

Kent lets out a choked sob as his orgasm hits him like a train, Alexei fucking him through it until he too, stills as his own orgasm hits him, moaning against Kent’s neck before completely stilling. He lets Kent’s leg fall from his shoulder but he stays over Kent as they catch their breath and Kent weakly reaches a hand up to push the sweaty hair away from Alexei’s forehead. Alexei turns and presses his lips to Kents temple, breathing out hard through his nose as he rests there, before pressing his forehead against Kent’s and looking into his eyes, one hand trailing up to rub a thumb against Kent’s cheekbone.

“You good Kenny?” Alexei whispers against his cheek.

Kent nods, eyes already starting to close from exhaustion. They stay pressed together for a few more moments, panting into each other's mouths, Kent faintly running his hand up Alexei’s side, before Alexei pulls out and slowly pads to the washroom to grab a damp cloth to clean up. 

Alexei wipes the cum from Kent’s stomach and thighs and Kent can feel his gaze lingering at the forming bruises on his hips, before Alexei presses soft kisses over each of them. Kent grabs Alexei’s face and pulls him up for a slow and tender kiss. 

“I know I'm mad before, but I just don’t want to see you get hurt on the ice.” Alexei says after they break apart.

Kent sighs and pulls Alexei down beside him so he can rest his head on Alexei's chest. “I know. I’ll try harder not to get into dumb fights.” He says, pulling the sheets up over them.

Alexei hums, “Fine. Good for me for now.” and he presses a kiss to the top of Kents head and pulls him closer, tangling their legs together as they both drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Patater fic! Not betaed so please let me know if there's mistakes.  
> Title from 'Stockholm Syndrome' by One Direction ;)  
> This is my claim to the Kent Parson squad - I ship him with no one but Tater.  
> If you didn't totally hate this fic make sure you give it a lil kudo love


End file.
